(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone terminal with an alarm which outputs an alarm sound at a preset time.
(2) Background Art
Amongst those telephone terminals that can output an alarm sound at a preset alarm time, there is a telephone terminal disclosed by Takahashi (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-55150) which withholds the output of the alarm sound at the preset alarm time while the telephone terminal is used for a telephone call.
Generally, an alarm sound is outputted from a speaker at a certain volume so as to be heard in the vicinity of a telephone terminal. Thereby, a cordless handset of a telephone terminal, having a transmitter/receiver for the telephone call and a speaker for the output of an alarm sound stored therein, outputs an alarm sound immediately after a call is terminated, while an ear of the user is still near the handset. This can harm a user's hearing.
Moreover, when the preset time comes to output an alarm sound while a user is inputting information by using operation keys, if the alarm sound is outputted from the speaker immediately after the key operation is finished, the sound may be outputted while the handset is in the user's hand. This can also harm the user's hearing.
The present invention was made in consideration of the above-described issues and one of its purposes is to provide a telephone terminal with an alarm whose sound can be outputted without harming a user's hearing.